Ghost
by Scarlett.Dream
Summary: This Ghost is not like the ones in the movies. Bakura is powerless to resist, experiencing pleasures he could have never imagined. It's only a matter of time before he's fallen far too deep.. Bakura x Ryou x Malik. Dark. Supernatural. YAOI.


**Hi Everyone :)**

**Riiight.. This is something I thought up when I was away. I'm not sure where it came from, or how I've even got round to writing it down.. But the most important thing is that it's here for you to (hopefully) enjoy!**

**A random little fic, though I wouldn't call it a oneshot, about Bakura's experiences with a Ghost. Though not the ghosts we're used to.. (this isn't sex with a scary sheet.)**

**Though there is a lot of graphic stuff here, so if you don't like boy/ boy loving, I suggest you go and read something else! **

**Well, anyway, please tell me what you think, I'd be really interested to know ^.^**

.**  
**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or make any money from these writings

_Warnings_: Strong sexual references

.

* * *

.

**Ghost**

.**  
**

He didn't believe in fate.

And this wasn't simply a physical thing.

…Though it was hard to believe the latter at times.

Especially when the cream-coloured slender form would arrange itself perfectly beneath his hips, so that his long, hard cock could slide ever so deeply into the tight body.

Feels great, right?

Bakura would wholeheartedly agree.

Though, it was an indulgence that he had no control over. Well, unless he decided to abstain from this finer physical activity… A laughable matter indeed.

So he was a Ghost…

Which, one supposes, makes things that little bit more interesting.

Hollywood movies and spiritual fanatics had it wrong. Their Ghosts were made by computer effects and magnets, their 'sightings' we're nothing more than dust and smoke on the camera lense.

Not many know about the _real_ Ghosts.

The ones that you can touch and see… With their senses that were so obviously supernatural… And the way they would come and go when they pleased.

Where and why they decided to come into the world was all a little hazy- much like those dry-ice mist effects in the horror films.

Bakura hadn't been doing anything out of the ordinary when this particular Ghost came into his life.

Walking briskly in the tide of people hurrying through the underground station, the scent of coal-laced smoke filled his nose as he stepped onto the crowed platform 25 metres below the bustling streets of London.

The train came within minutes, the clickity-clack of the carriages on the rails accompanied by rush of hot air as the engine pulled up against the raised concrete.

Pushed forwards into the confined carriage, commuters fought each other for space in the evening rush hour, shuffling further into the belly of the train. In his own battle, Bakura moved his way in, finally turning around when he was satisfied with the people invading his personal space, and reaching out to grasp the coloured pole that would stop him falling over with the motion of the train.

His fingers paused before they could grip the clammy metal, for he had just come face to face with probably one of the most enchanting looking beings ever.

Soft brown eyes met his, the owner quickly averting his gaze and giving the smallest of smiles before he turned away from Bakura, providing him with the full view of his pure white hair, which tumbled down his back over his pale clothes.

He almost forgot to grab the rail as the train started moving, though got there in time, his forearm resting unintentionally against the other male's side, such was their position.

The congregation inside the carriage swayed as one with the motion of the train, the noise becoming almost painfully loud as the metal-on-metal screeched through the open windows. Bakura found himself breathing in the scent of the beautiful creature, which could not be avoided in such close circumstances. Not saying he minded.

The train slowed and drew up into a station. With a succession of short beeps, the doors slid open to allow people off and on. Bakura shuffled back slightly to allow more people room. Abruptly the attractive being was pushed into him, his back connecting with Bakura's firm chest.

"Sorry." He mumbled, glancing round.

Bakura just nodded in response.

The same routine happened as they passed through another two stations, the smaller male being jostled into Bakura at various points.

The train began to slow, and came to a stop. But there was no bright light filtering through the windows that suggested a station. Instead there was blackness: they were in the middle of a tunnel. The lights flickered off. A collective groan from the commuters and the lights came on once again. There was the crackling of the intercom before a voice spoke to the passengers.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," it began, "I'm very sorry to inform you that there has been an incident at the next station. Assistance has been called to clear the track and will be there within half an hour. Until the time that the track is clear, we regret that this train must remain stationary. We will keep you informed. Thank you."

There was the muttering, groaning of irritation by the commuters once again. Bakura let out a sigh of his own. With the underground's organisation, they could be here for hours. Stuck in this stuffy, crowed metal box. He ran a hand through his hair.

An _incident_… a euphemism for suicide.

Some poor bugger thought that life simply wasn't worth it and had thrown himself under a train. The Ghost allowed himself a small smirk, before sighing and setting his face to one of slight annoyance and turning to come face to face with his _target_.

Bakura shifted back a little to give the beautiful one some room as he turned around. His eyes met the chocolate gaze once again that evening, and he gave a twitch of his lips that could be interpreted as a smile.

"I wonder how long we shall be here for…" The smaller of the two remarked quietly.

Bakura didn't answer right away, not sure if he was meant to.

"Until they can get rid of the body, I'd say." He replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"You got that right! Got to scrape him off the tracks." a stranger to his left snorted.

The attractive little thing did not smile.

Bakura spoke again: "Where's your station?"

"The next one along, ironically." The other replied. "And you?"

"The next one as well… Which, as you said, is great news."

"I know… It's getting rather hot, isn't it?"

"Yeah. One moment."

With this, Bakura shrugged off his jacket and bundled it up to place between his ankles. The other watched him with interest as the muscular arms and a flash of toned stomach were shown off.

"Good idea, man." -That was the stranger again.

He began to struggle out of his hoodie, arm flailing out sideways and hitting the small being in the back. His eyes widened as he was forced to take a step forwards. Bakura caught his arms before he fell into his chest and found himself inches away from the other's face. Eyes darting down to look at the parted lips for a moment, and he carefully pushed the other away.

"I… I'm Ryou." He said, blushing and holding out his hand.

"And I just saved your life." Bakura replied with a smirk, fingers curling around the pale outstretched ones. "Bakura." He said, shaking the delicate hand.

He would never usually be this friendly to anyone. It just wasn't him. But how could he not talk to this pretty male?

The two exchanged conversation until, with a screech and cheer from the passengers, the train began to move once again.

The doors opened at their station, and the two pale haired ones stepped out into the refreshing cool. Bakura followed Ryou to a place where they'd be shielded by the rush of people. He turned to Bakura and smiled.

"Well… It was nice to meet you." He said in his soft voice.

"You too." Bakura replied. He glanced at his watch. "Hey… I know we've only just met, but do you want to get a coffee or something? I know it's late, but half an hour wouldn't make much difference to the delay we've already had."

Ryou's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled.

"Well… I don't know. I do have some things to do…"

"Where do you live?"

"I've only just met you." Ryou replied with a giggle, poking Bakura's chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not a stalker." Bakura said, smirking.

"Hmm… Well I live just around here, though I move around a lot."

"Right."

"Why?"

"I was just wandering where to call in to see you again… In the most stalker-like sense possible."

Ryou laughed out loud at this. Bakura smiled too. He continued.

"No, I was just thinking that I could walk you home if you'd like, the streets can be dangerous at this time of night. But it's Ok... It was very nice to meet you, Ryou. I hope you have a wonderful evening."

He nodded at the other, and turned to leave.

He stopped at a hand suddenly gripping his arm.

"Although I wouldn't need your protection, perhaps I could… " Ryou glanced down and then back into Bakura's eyes, giving him a look that screamed attraction, "Take you up on that offer now?"

And that was how it started.

Bakura came to think, months on, that Ryou most definitely knew that the train would be held up. He knew which carriage to find him in, and how to play him to get him into his grasp.

Their coffee together had been perfect. Both spoke avidly to each other, Ryou carefully avoiding questions about his home life or job.

Bakura was entranced by him.

The way he moved, smiled, blushed at some of the more inappropriate things Bakura said.

Ryou told him he had no phone. But they arranged to meet again a few days later. The walk along the South Bank was equally enjoyable.

The fourth time they met, Ryou had kissed him.

It was night, after they'd been to a café, they walked together back to Bakura's flat. Bakura had turned to say goodnight to Ryou, who had smiled at him before running a hand up his chest and gently pushing him into the closed door.

Bakura's breathing was uneven as Ryou moved in closer, ever so gently pressing his lips against the human's.

It was electric.

Bakura kissed back, running his hands up Ryou's slender back and pressing them closer together, feeling the other deepening the kiss, their tongues finally touching and a passionate battle began, leaving them both breathless.

Bakura's eyes widened slightly and he pushed the other off him.

"Ryou…" he spoke slowly, in a hushed voice. "You know I have a boyfriend."

They hadn't seen each other for a month after that.

Bakura didn't know what to do. Did he tell the one he loved about Ryou? Why did he feel that without that beautiful creature he was lost?

He didn't tell him.

But the more frustrating thing was that he couldn't contact Ryou. He got on the tube, as usual, every day hoping that he would perhaps see him. But there was no such luck.

He couldn't help feeling like this.

Though he beat himself up whenever he thought about Ryou- he was just so goddamn attractive. He had a boyfriend. He should not feel like he needed anyone else. Especially someone he hardly knew.

Bakura sighed as he let himself into his apartment. He was alone tonight, his lover off at a conference. Locking the door behind him, he draped his coat on the back of a chair at the breakfast bar and put his bag on the floor. Flicking on the lights, he flopped into the sofa in the spacious living area and undid the top button of his shirt, flicking on the TV.

The news was on. He watched aimlessly, tired after his hard day at work. He pondered on giving the boyfriend a ring. He'd like that.

He jumped suddenly as a pair of hands rested on his shoulders.

Whipping around he came face to face with the last person he'd expect to be standing in his living room.

"Ryou?" he said in alarm. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

The other just smiled mysteriously and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh… Don't worry about that." He leant in so that his lips were centimetres from Bakura's. "Just worry about me… and you…"

And then he was kissing him again. Bakura let himself be taken in by the other's delicious taste. They broke apart and Bakura frowned.

"Ryou… You know we can't do this." He said sincerely.

The other gave him an innocent gaze and walked gracefully around the sofa to stand next to Bakura.

"Do what?" he asked softly, and in one fluid movement he straddled Bakura's hips.

Bakura held up his hands, not wanting to touch the other, in case he couldn't stop.

Ryou's fingers reached out and ran through a strand of snow-white hair.

"This…" Bakura sighed, grasping Ryou's hand in his hair. "…I'm with someone, Ryou. Being with you in this way would be betraying him."

"Why?"

"Because…" Bakura shut his eyes tightly for a moment. "Because you do things like this with people you love. And I love him."

"Do you really though?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Yes, I do love him."

"No… Not that. Do you really only kiss people because you love them? Do you only perform sexual acts with people because you love them?"

"Ryou, I'm not going to-"

"Do you?" Ryou cut in.

Bakura thought about it. If everyone who had sex loved each other… Well… That thought wasn't even worth comprehending. He pursed his lips.

"No. But it would be betraying his trust." He said finally.

Ryou sighed, bowing his head.

"Alright…" he whispered. "I'll go now…"

And for some inexplicable reason, Bakura felt a wave of sympathy and attraction so strong, it was as if a dam had burst in his mind. He suddenly wanted Ryou more than anything else in the entire world.

Later in his life he assumed that this was all the Ghost's doing.

He caught Ryou's wrist as he was about to get off him and pulled him closer.

"No. Don't leave... Be with me tonight." He growled firmly.

Ryou gave him a shocked look, before crushing their lips together in a feverish kiss.

Bakura watched the stunning creature sleep. He pulled the blanket a little tighter around their naked bodies and smiled slightly as Ryou shifted closer to him, the pale arm that was wrapped around his waist tightening. He leant down to kiss his forehead and stroked the soft white hair affectionately.

The night had been astounding.

Bakura shivered at the memory of Ryou's slender body, undressed, with a sheen of perspiration on his flawless skin. He was quivering, waiting for Bakura to ravage him. Wanting Bakura to take him.

The tight heat was like nothing he'd experienced, sliding so deeply into Ryou, who welcomed him with soft moans of encouragement. He'd started off slow and hard, muscles flexing with powerful, deep motions that had Ryou gripping his arms in pleasure.

He'd picked up a faster pace, listening to the beautiful creatures whispers and directions. Ryou had held out for longer than Bakura expected the small one to, though they came together; Ryou was obviously completely tired out, smiling softly at the hot seed that filled him.

The Ghost was gone when Bakura's eyes flickered open to the morning sun.

He wandered around the apartment calling for him, but soon realised that the beautiful creature had left. He laughed to himself when the 'was it all a dream?' question popped into his head. The bed sheets told him it was entirely reality. Better wash them before the boyfriend came home.

It was weeks before he saw Ryou again, though he half expected him to appear on that night. After all, his lover was away again.

The sex was different this time.

Bakura gave himself willingly to Ryou, who had the more dominant role. It was unexpected from such an innocent-looking being, but he nevertheless enjoyed himself. He was surprised at Ryou's strength. The way he could switch between gentle and rough in seconds.

They drew it out that night. Teasing… Ryou gliding his mouth so wonderfully over Bakura's cock before moving away to smirk and kiss him… Fucking him hard and then stopping with a sudden thrust. Ryou brought him so close to the edge before reeling him back in, making Bakura want him so much the more.

Again he was gone when Bakura woke.

The human smirked to himself as his eyes fell on the bedside table. A strong black tea with no milk or sugar stood there, steam curling from the china rim. He contemplated checking to see if the front door was locked, but knew there would be no point. He sipped the tea with a permanent smile on his lips. This was his favourite drink in the morning.

There was definitely something un-human about Ryou. Bakura had subconsciously known this ever since the first time they'd slept together, and he'd just appeared in his flat.

Subsequent times when they saw each other confirmed this idea… The way he came and went as he pleased, how he always knew when Bakura would be alone, and the way he possessed the knowledge of how to make the human want him above all else.

The closest he got to finding out Ryou's mysteries was at a most unexpected time.

Somehow Ryou had been sitting on a bench that Bakura happened to walk by. The human had smiled at him and walked over, his stomach jumping in excitement at seeing the beautiful creature. Ryou had beamed back and jumped up to hug him.

Ten minutes later they were having passionately rough sex in an alley between two buildings.

Ryou braced his hands against the wall and groaned as Bakura thrust into him from behind. Hands tightening on the slender hips, Bakura fed him deeper movements. He didn't know how the thought suddenly popped into his head, but he acted on the impulse. Suddenly thrusting into the small body, he stopped and leant forwards over Ryou's back.

"What are you Ryou?" he said huskily.

"W-What?" the other breathed, hazy with pleasure.

"What are you?" he repeated, circling his hips slowly.

Ryou moaned and dropped his head slightly.

"I… I don't know what you mean?"

"You're not human."

"What… Makes you say that?" Ryou replied, raising his head.

"You don't deny it?" Bakura said quietly, slowly drawing out of the slick opening and then gliding back in.

"Do you like this?" he asked, quivering at the human's movement.

"Fucking you, you mean?"

"Yes…"

"I can't think of anything better right now."

"Well keep going then."

"But-"

"Fuck me, Bakura."

And that was about the closest he got.

He did try on other occasions, though Ryou was well-practiced and evasive. Though on the third try, the being did confirm the information.

Ryou smirked down at the human as he crept over him on all-fours. Bakura gave him a seductive look back and reached up to cup the pale one's cheek. He ran a thumb over the other's pink lips.

"Ryou…" he breathed "…Can I ask you something?"

Ryou smiled softly.

"Within reason…" he replied.

There was a heartbeat of silence.

"What are you?"

The other's expression changed from smouldering to neutral with a hint of annoyance.

"Bakura… Do you enjoy having me to play with?"

"Yes, I do… But I just want to know more about you..."

Ryou sighed.

"Do you really need to know? It is not necessary for you to... It doesn't change this… How would it? I could easily leave if you wish me to… I will understand if you want that."

"No… I don't want you to go."

"Can you be satisfied with what I've told you?" he asked gently.

"You know that I'm not. But it doesn't merit leaving."

"Be satisfied knowing that I'm not completely human."

"Alright… Though whatever you say wouldn't change how I feel about you… About us."

"I know it wouldn't. I think it is better this way…" Ryou said, stroking Bakura's cheek gently. "…Though tell me how you feel about me?"

"I could give you a physical demonstration if you'd like?" Bakura smirked, accepting that he would not get any further on the subject. Ever.

Months passed, and their illicit relationship never grew dull.

Ryou, being the mysterious one that he was, came and went spontaneously. Bakura could be in the apartment alone, and he wouldn't come, though he could also be on his way home to his boyfriend when he'd turn around on the underground and come face to face with the alluring creature. On the first occasion of this happening, Bakura soon found out that the close proximity forced upon them by the packed train could definitely work to their advantage with all of their inappropriate touches.

Bakura often wondered why he didn't feel guilty.

He loved his boyfriend with all his heart, yet there was that room for Ryou there. He had the passing idea that it was something to do with Ryou's many secrets that he felt this way. Though he made love to his boyfriend, and enjoyed his company to a great extent, he was confused as to why he felt justified in his relationship with the creature.

Then there was a day that changed all three of them, and Bakura would be damned if he thought Ryou didn't have anything to do with it.

"Bakura…" Ryou breathed, raking his nails down the human's back as his thrust into him roughly.

Bakura growled in response, before suddenly flipping them over. Ryou gasped and quickly rearranged himself on top, straddling the other and splaying his hands on the firm stomach. Sitting back to let Bakura's cock penetrate him further, he began to move up and down, smirking at the look of complete ecstasy on the human's face, his wild pale hair in disarray on the pillows and his dark chocolate eyes half-lidded. Bakura reached down and held Ryou's hips, helping him to get into a rhythm.

Ryou's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the apartment door opening and closing.

He smirked inside his head as footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

3…

2…

1…

"Bakura?" a voice from the doorway exclaimed.

Said human's eyes snapped open and he sat up, immediately shoving Ryou off him. The smaller creature knelt on the bed expectantly.

"Malik! I… I…" Bakura stuttered, his expression one of complete horror.

"And why are you here Ryou?" The tanned human demanded, crossing his arms.

Bakura did a double-take. How the hell was this happening? Ryou knew Malik? And more importantly: Ryou somehow always knew what was going to happen, so why would he allow this?

"I'm-"

"Wait a second," Bakura cut across Ryou, "how do you two know each other?"

Malik swallowed and frowned, blushing suddenly.

"We-"

"Shh!" Ryou interrupted him.

The two humans were silent, eyes fixed on the lithe male. Gracefully, he got off the bed, running a hand through his hair and walking over to the figure in the doorway. He reached a hand up to Malik's face and cupped his cheek, moving his other hand around the slender waist. He regarded the lavender eyes for a moment, before leaning in and gently kissing his parted lips.

Malik did not kiss back.

"Come on Malik…" He whispered against his mouth "…I though this would be the best way for you to know."

The human pursed his lips.

He glanced at Bakura in irritation.

"What? To walk in and finding you fucking him?" he hissed.

"Would you have preferred it the other way around?" Ryou growled back. Malik was silent. "Hypocrisy is not a virtue…" his voice was silken once more. Bakura listened intently in confusion. "Do not tell me you're jealous, Malik?"

"No, I'm not."

"You lie beautifully." Ryou whispered, smirking at him. "Though why can't we forget bad feelings and concentrate on something a little more…" The creature pressed his slight hardness into Malik's groin. "…Pleasurable?"

Ryou had allowed the Egyptian to get all of the negative feelings out of his system by simply lying down on the bed and parting his long, pale legs.

Bakura had watched in a daze, not quite believing this was happening. Even more so when Malik was done and tired, and yet Ryou was still there to take him too, all three eventually ending up in a sweaty, sticky embrace…

Completely content.

"What is he Bakura?" Malik asked softly.

It was the morning after the revelation that Ryou had played an interesting game indeed.

As could be expected, the beautiful creature was not there, and the two lovers were on their own.

"I honestly don't know…" The pale-haired on replied, running his fingers down Malik's flawless back. "I take it you haven't found out?"

"No… I've tried though."

"Do you mind this?" Bakura asked after a moment of quiet.

"What? Us having him as an extra in our relationship?"

"Yes… I would say I'm sorry for not telling you about him, but it seems you were in the same situation."

Malik looked away, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"…I don't know why I didn't feel guilty." He whispered. "I will apologise, but I know he has some hold over me… I can't describe it Bakura. When you're with him, everything just seems so _right_… Not saying that I love him, but I can't stop craving him. I'm sorry if that, to you, means I don't want you, because I do…"

He trailed off, looking into Bakura's brown eyes with apprehension. The other simply leaned in and kissed him.

"I know you do." Bakura said huskily. "And I know what you mean. There's something about him that I want… But it doesn't stop me loving you…"

"I love you too."

They kissed once more. When they drew apart, they simply stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Bakura's lips curled into a smirk.

"But damn, isn't he a good fuck?"

Malik laughed, squeezing Bakura tightly.

"You've got that right. Best I've ever had."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and rolled on top of Malik. The other laughed and attempted to push the larger off him.

"You were saying?" he said dangerously, fingers poised to tickle the other's sides.

"Best after you! After you!" Malik gasped.

"I hope so!" Bakura replied, and tickled the tanned body anyway.

After a few torturously long minutes, Bakura desisted and Malik laid panting and smiling on the bed next to him. He turned to look at the pale one and reached down to link their fingers together.

"So… Can we keep him?"

It was a funny, unexpected thing.

That Ryou would catapult their relationship to such great levels. An improvement was likely, though they didn't believe to this extent. The mysterious being would still come and go as he chose, causing them to crave him when he wasn't there, and relish him when he was.

Sometime Bakura would come home from the office to find Malik with his trousers undone, and his work clothes on, obviously barely through the front door when Ryou was there on his knees, his hot, wet mouth wrapped around Malik's thick cock.

There would be occasions when Malik woke in the night to Ryou's quick breath in his ear, and when his eyes adjusted to the dark, he would realise Bakura was screwing him quite soundly from behind.

Even though they tried to stop themselves, the humans knew that they were passed physical attraction for Ryou. It crept up on them over the months, though neither would admit it to themselves… and most definitely not to Ryou.

Malik's tongue slipped, about a year and a half into their conquest.

Bakura watched in complete rapture at the two figures in front of him. Seated up against the headboard, his hand slowly worked his length, and his eyes took in every detail of the performance on the mattress.

The room was dimly lit, though it made it all the more exciting. Malik let his head fall back onto Ryou's shoulder, who was kneeling behind him, knees parted so that the tanned body could be propped up against his own, back flush to the pale chest, pulsing member comfortable against his back. Ryou kissed the exposed neck and let his long fingers run over the bronzed flesh. He moved his mouth over the skin, licking, kissing, and all the while scraping his fingers over the toned torso, getting closer and closer to Malik's hardness between his legs.

Malik turned his head to kiss him, and Ryou welcomed him into his mouth, abruptly ghosting his fingers over the human's cock. Tanned hands gripped the pale knees. Drawing away and looking intently into the violet eyes, Ryou finally wrapped his fingers around the organ he'd been teasing and gave it a long, slow, pump. Malik groaned softly and kept his eyes fixed on Ryou's. The being suddenly let go of his member and moved his hand to his mouth, letting his saliva-coated tongue wet his fingers completely.

A louder moan fell from his lips as Ryou worked him once again, his hand slick against the sensitive skin. Malik was in heaven. He couldn't help his feelings for Ryou tighten as he looked into the coffee-coloured eyes and saw nothing but trust as his hand moved so deliciously over him.

Ryou had then gently slid his fingers into Malik to ready him, before delicately encouraging the slender human to straddle his hips, aligning his entrance with the creature's lubricated cock.

Bakura's breath hitched as he saw Ryou enter his lover, his hand stimulating himself with precision. Ryou held himself in place and guided Malik's hips down, gently pushing his length into the human. The Egyptian let a string of soft gasps escape his lips as he felt the other embed himself deeply inside him.

It was gentle.

It was beautiful.

It was what Ryou meant it to be.

As he pulled out of the human, Ryou returned his sleepy smile and laid him down under the bed sheets. The pale one carefully hovered above him on all-fours, leaning down to kiss his lips tenderly. Malik let one of his hands stroke up a creamy arm.

He broke the kiss and their eyes met once again.

"…I love you, Ryou." The human whispered.

The other froze, and a small frown creased his forehead.

He let a smile capture his mouth.

"No… You don't…" He replied softly. "It's the sex talking."

"It's not…" Malik replied with gentle sincerity. "I do love you… And I don't mind if you don't love me back."

Ryou said nothing, but stared at Malik intently, for he knew he wasn't lying.

Finally he spoke.

"Shh… Let's not talk now," he let a finger rest on Malik's lips. "…Let's sleep."

Ryou didn't come back.

After six months of hoping, Bakura came home to find Malik alone in their darkened apartment.

Then there was crying, and there was hurt, but most off all the most resounding sense of loss in those rooms.

He was not coming back.

Though neither could predict when and where they would see him, both always had the knowledge that at some point, their Ghost would be waiting for them… He would be places they'd never expect, and places they knew he'd definitely be. But that was when he was theirs.

The one that could enchant them into pleasures that they'd never experienced. He came into their lives so suddenly, and made them so happy.

Sometimes they were angry at him for leaving. Why had he done this to them?

Other times they were nothing but thankful to him for giving them all that he had.

Deep down, they both knew he was a supernatural being. Brought up in a culture where there are more sceptics than believers, Bakura would never have voiced his suspicions to Malik, and vice versa… But then again, they knew that they didn't need to. They could keep their own sanctified ideas of their pale creature.

He would always be their beautiful one.

Their beautiful Ghost.

.

* * *

.

**So.. There you have it. Quite sad really.. I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review **

**Much Love ^.^**

**Scarlett.x**


End file.
